Loyalty and Extreme Gears
by TheHunterPersian
Summary: 50 Sentences, 50 Themes, 1 pairing. Based around the "1Sentence" livejournal community, a look at how loyal an albatross can be, how his boss is somewhat compassionate, and how a relationship between two teammates can work out. Jetorm.


**(AN: Ah yes, another one of my favorite pairings. And one that probably hasn't had a fic in about like, 4 years, not to mention barely anyone ships this.**

 **...**

 **Why is it that I always ship the obscure ass ships?**

 **Anyway...**

 **If you remember my fic "The Reptilian Couple", this fic will follow the same "50 theme, 50 sentence" premise. And much like that fic, there will be some themes that'll have two sentences. Why? Cause I came up with more ideas, that's why :V**

 **So now that explanation stuff is taken care of, it's time for the thing you came here for. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Oh, and one last thing. The cover image photo was done by Roxy1049.)**

 **WARNING: This fic will contain mentions of Child Abuse, just as a heads up.**

* * *

 **#01 – Ring**

Carrying a haul of rings, Jet and Storm entered an Extreme Gear shop, sniggering at the low quality products clearly made for rookies.

 **#02 – Hero**

It was sometimes hard to debate whether or not the Babylon Rogues were heroes, but when they helped Sonic and his friends defeat Eggman, Jet and Storm saw the joy in being the good guys.

 **#03 – Memory**

Old memories of living with his father haunted Jet, but Storm was always there to comfort him.

 **#04 – Box**

Jet expected the dinner him, Wave, and Storm had to be nothing different. What he didn't expect was as he was leaving, Storm stopping him, getting giddy over something, causing him to stutter on a lovey-dovey speech on why he loved Jet, which ended in him getting on one knee, pulling out a box, and saying "Boss… no… Jet… will you marry me?"

 **#05 – Run**

They knew causing late night mischief wasn't a great idea, but Jet and Storm decided to let it slip when they soon ended up having to run from the cops.

 **#06 – Hurricane**

When Jet and Storm worked together on a track, some compared their abilities and the gusts of wind that flew by them similar to that of a hurricane, not to mention their names are comparable too.

 **#07 – Wings**

Jet and Storm rode off a ramp and flew into the air while doing tricks, and in that brief moment, it felt like they had wings.

 **#08 – Cold**

Taking a nice walk around Fall, Jet had complained about it being far too cold until Storm shared his sweater with him.

 **#09 – Red**

No matter how much Storm tried to convince Jet, the hawk was not going to paint the airship red because Storm wanted to.

 **#10 – Drink**

Even if Jet was young, the hawk and albatross toasted their drink on a mission well done.

 **#11 – Midnight**

Even into the midnight hours, Jet and Storm still fooled around, giving each other plenty of affection before having Wave's pillows thrown at them, and an angry swallow yelling at them to go to sleep.

 **#12 – Temptation**

When the Babylon Rogues had won yet another Grand Prix, it was when they were being presented their prize that Jet fell into the temptation to kiss Storm right then and there.

 **#13 – View**

Due to how short he was, Storm picked up Jet as the two looked at the glorious view of the valley in front of them.

 **#14 – Music**

Something Jet and Storm loved to do was sing along to songs, even if it somewhat bothered Wave from her studies.

 **#15 – Silk**

Storm didn't know why, but Jet's feathers sometimes felt like silk anytime he rubbed across them, this didn't bother him either way.

 **#16 – Cover**

Putting their fingers on their lips, signifying not to wake up Wave, Jet and Storm got under the covers, and let their animal instincts overcome them.

 **#17 – Promise**

Storm vows to always serve Jet, as a teammate, as a racer, as a friend, and as a lover.

 **#18 – Dream**

The morning after Jet confessed his feelings to Storm, he thought it was a dream, until he grinned, and realized it was reality: Storm loved him too.

 **#19 – Candle**

When the power on the Rogues' airship went out, Jet lit up a candle so Storm wouldn't get scared by the dark.

 **#20 – Talent**

Storm was quite surprised to see Jet at his desk, drawing some sort of mountain. He never expected Jet had extraordinary drawing talent, but was amazed by it to the point where he pulled up a chair, and watched him continue.

 **#21 – Silence**

In recent times, Storm has become a bit more silent since he thinks people would make fun of him if he talked, but Jet constantly assures that it won't happen, and wishes

 **#22 – Journey**

After their Extreme Gear's failed on them, Jet, Wave, and Storm had to travel their mission on foot. Coming home back to the airship, Jet complained that the walk was killing his feet, until Storm carried him the entire way back.

 **#23 – Fire**

Jet's eyes lit up like fire when Storm teasingly called him "Jettison Q Hawkington", despite this, he still let the albatross kiss him.

 **#24 – Strength**

When Jet had gotten stuck in some quicksand while racing, Storm immediately rode his Extreme Gear to him, and pulled him out with all his strength.

 **#25 – Mask**

Storm noted that Jet often hid his true self by a mask. To everyone else, he seemed like an arrogant, cocky, and egotistical person, but to him and Wave, he was quite the opposite when around them: emotional, silly, playfully, funny, but still as much of a competitor.

 **#26 – Ice**

When Jet and Storm decided to play a prank on Wave by waking her up with a bucket of ice, many Mobians in Station Square commented on how they had seen the swallow angrily chase after the hawk and albatross.

 **#27 – Fall**

Storm didn't know what to think when Jet took a fall for him so the albatross could get in first place.

 **#28 - Forgotten**

Jet and Storm digged their hands through their box of childhood stuff when they had found their Game Boy's they had as children. For old time's sake, and for nostalgia, the two avians fired up the systems after almost being forgotten.

 **#29 – Dance**

During a glow stick dance rave, Jet and Storm went at it for most of the night, challenging others to dance offs and winning.

 **#30 – Body**

Jet had felt a little self-conscious about his body when around Storm, due to his hulking frame. But Storm told him he had nothing to worry about, saying that he'll love him either way.

 **#31 – Sacred**

To many, Jet seemed like he was fearless, but in reality, it was his father who he feared the most. In childhood, after constant times of being yelled at, and even hit, Storm was the only one who was there for him once his father's period of rage was over.

 **#32 – Farewells (AU)**

When the school year ended, and Jet had to go back home due to him being a transfer student, Storm was immediately there at the airport, giving his new boyfriend a quick kiss before watching him get on his plane.

 **#33 – World**

Something about Mobius made it homely, which is why Jet and Storm wouldn't want any other world besides their own.

 **#34 – Formal**

Formal attire wasn't his thing, but Jet's attitude changed when he saw Storm in a suit for the first time.

 **#35 – Fever**

When Storm had fallen ill, Jet had stayed by his side the entire time, not even caring when Wave told him that he was going to miss a race, saying "Seeing Storm get better is winning any old trophy".

 **#36 – Laugh**

In the times he heard Jet laugh genuinely, Storm felt like it was music to his ears.

 **#37 – Lies**

As much as Jet hated it, he sometimes had to lie to Storm whenever on a mission to steal something, so he wouldn't have to worry about him.

 **#38 – Forever**

In all his time of being alive, Jet has been his happiest now that he's together with Storm, and hopes that happiness lasts forever.

 **#39 – Overwhelmed**

Sometimes, when things became overwhelming for Jet, Storm was there to coax not just his boss, but his lover.

 **#40 – Whisper**

Passing by people on the street, Jet heard the occasional whisper of "Is the Legendary Wind Master really dating THAT lug?" It sadden Jet a bit, as those people didn't understand what made Storm special.

 **#41 – Wait**

Standing in line for a new game, Storm started to get very impatient, but before he could do anything, Jet grabbed his hand, and told him to wait since it won't be long.

 **#42 – Talk**

Anytime Storm was having a problem, and Wave was busy (or for the most part, didn't want to talk to him), Jet was always there to talk to him.

 **#43 – Search**

When Storm said he couldn't find his Extreme Gear when it was time for practice, Jet had searched through hell and back on the airship, finding it under Storm's bed eventually.

 **#44 – Hope**

When Sonic had first learned about Jet and Storm's relationship, he was a bit surprised at first, but didn't mind it too much. He commented that he hoped their relationship continued wonderfully.

 **#45 – Eclipse**

The Babylon Rogues watched along with various other common Mobians the Solar Eclipse that was happening. Jet and Storm hugged for a brief bit, knowing that there may not be a time that they could see this ever again.

 **#46 – Gravity**

Jet held the Ark of the Cosmos, and with Storm right by him, activated Gravity Control, getting themselves farther ahead from Sonic and Knuckles.

 **#47 – Highway**

As the driver of the rental car turned left on a highway, Jet assured Storm that they were almost there.

 **#48 – Unknown**

There are still many mysteries about the ancient Babylonians and the Babylon Garden that still remain unknown, but with Wave constantly finding new material, Jet and Storm are ready to learn everything about themselves and their ancestors.

 **#49 – Lock**

Jet grinned when Storm gave him a tool to pick at a lock, knowing that him, Storm

 **#50 – Breathe**

As Jet and Storm slept, the hawk cooed softly as they both breathed in and breathed out.


End file.
